Bird of Prey
by redsandman99
Summary: Sequel to Shadows in the Night. Jeff and Randy have had one year of happiness with their son Jack. Raven hasn't forgotten that Randy owes him and what he wants in return leaves them scrambling to keep themselves and Jack safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Yay! Yay! Today's Jack's birthday! Yay!" Jeff cheered as he gave his son Jack Eskimo kisses. Today was Jack's first birthday and they were planning on celebrating with a giant party before the Smackdown tapings.

Jack giggled and grabbed Jeff's nose. "Dada!" he cooed happily.

Jeff kissed Jack's little hand. "Yeah, Dada's here. I'm glad you decided to call me that because Phil was convinced you were going to be calling me Mama."

Randy came back into the hotel room holding a balloon. "Look what I got you Jack."

Jack stared up at the balloon with wide eyes. "Loon! Loon!"

Jeff laughed as he got off the bed. "I think he likes it," he said as he kissed Randy. It had been over a year since they're wedding and Jeff was finding himself growing more and more in love with Randy each day. He hadn't thought that was possible, but it was happening.

Randy handed the balloon to Jack. Jack immediately put the string in his mouth. "Everything's set up. We're just supposed to bring him over whenever we're ready."

"Are Phil and Miz being supervised?" Jeff asked. The party was being held at Chuck E. Cheese, so those two had to be watched at all times or bad things would happen. The two of them had been thrown out of three different Chuck E. Cheese's across the country.

Randy nodded. "Kofi and Lillian have them under control." He grinned at Jack. "You ready to go get presents? You want the presents?"

"Da!" Jack replied.

Randy kissed Jack on the head. "I think that might be a yes."

Jeff put Jack in a clean set of clothes and Randy drove them to Chuck E. Cheese. Being WWE superstars, they were able to get the whole place reserved for themselves. That was probably a good thing, because Phil and Miz had gotten free of their spouses' control and were now wrestling in the ball pit.

"I thought you were controlling them," Randy said to Lillian.

The eight month pregnant ring announcer just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I can't do much of anything now when I'm big as a house. Mike can outrun me now."

"What about you Kofi?" Jeff asked.

Kofi shrugged. "Playing like a kid makes Phil happy. And if he's happy, I'm happy."

Matt and Katie brought their twins Aaron and Jenny over to the table. The two of them were only a few months older than Jack. "Awen! Jenny!" Jack said as he pointed at his cousins.

Matt grinned at his nephew. "Is this one of those days where he's naming everything?"

"I think it's starting to be," Jeff replied. He put Jack down in a high chair. The table was filled with a giant birthday cake and a whole bunch of presents. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Mark and Glenn are on their way," Katie answered as she smoothed out the wrinkles in Jenny's party dress. "They had to go pick up Grace and Kylie." Mark's ex-wife Sara had just recently died, so Mark was now getting full custody of his daughters back.

"Pooh!" Jack yelled. He had just realized what was on the birthday cake.

"Yeah, it's Winnie the Pooh," Randy said. "We have to wait for Mark and Glenn to get here and then we'll eat some."

"Want Pooh. Want now."

"Soon Jack. You'll get Pooh soon."

Jeff reached into Jack's stroller and grabbed his stuffed Winnie the Pooh bear. "Here Jack. Hold this Pooh for awhile."

"Mine," Jack said as he snatched his favorite bear away from his dad.

One of the people who worked for Chuck E. Cheese walked over to them. "Could one of you please control your friends over there?" she asked, pointing to Phil and Miz. "They're going to break something."

"Get down from there you jackasses!" Mark yelled as he, Glenn, Kylie and Grace entered the building. "Don't make me come over there and kick your asses!"

Phil and Miz quickly abandoned their quest to climb on top of everything and sat down at the table. "We're sorry," Phil said.

"We'll be good," Miz added.

"You better be," Mark growled. He set Jack's present down on the table. "How's the birthday boy doing?"

"Grandpa!" Jack exclaimed. He held up his arms. "Up! Up!"

Mark picked Jack up and then sat him on his lap. Jack was really attached to Mark. The rest of the group (which now included Maria because she was dating Morrison) sat down and started eating the cake. Once they were done with that, it was time for Jack to open his presents.

Of course, there were several problems with that. First of all, Jack was torn between wanting to eat the wrapping paper and wanting to play with his presents right then and there. Then Aaron tried to take the toy dinosaurs Phil and Kofi gave Jack, which led to gigantic fits thrown by both Jack and Aaron. And then, to top things off, Ted and Cody got Jack some sort of singing Elmo thing, which for some reason, signaled to Miz that he needed to press the button so many times that Glenn had to threaten to choke slam him to make him knock it off. There were only so many times they could stand listening to Elmo before wanting to kill someone.

"Hey, there's still one left," Cody pointed out. He grabbed the box and held it up. "Who brought this one?"

Nobody raised their hands. "Dude, that was there when we got here," Mickie said. "It said it was for Jack so we thought it was from one of you."

Jeff took the box and looked at it. It was addressed only to Jack. It didn't say who it was from. "I don't know about this you guys," he said slowly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Mine!" Jack said. He was reaching for the box. "Mine Dada!"

"Just let him open it," Matt said. "If it's for the kid, it can't be that bad."

So Jeff reluctantly handed the box over to Jack. Jack ripped the paper off to reveal a closed shoebox. He took off the lid and an overwhelming stench nearly made them all puke. "Birdie," Jack said. He looked at the box, very confused about it's contents. "Birdie no fly."

Jeff looked inside the box. To his shock, horror and fury, there was a dead bird in there. "What in the hell is this?" he yelled. He snatched the box away from Jack. "Randy, somebody gave Jack a dead bird!"

Randy looked pissed and confused. "Well who in the hell would do that?" He looked at the Chuck E. Cheese employees. "Did you see who put this box here?" he asked.

The girl who had complained about Phil and Miz earlier stepped forward. "Some guy wouldn't leave until we put it on your table. He insisted that he was a friend that just couldn't stay for the party."

"Who was he? Did he say his name?"

"He just said "Quote the Raven, nevermore". He didn't say who he was."

Jeff froze. The girl didn't know it, but that phrase told them exactly who had sent it. "Raven," he said quietly. "Why would he send this? What does he want?"

"I don't know," Randy said. He was shaking from his anger. "But I'm going to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after the Smackdown tapings, Randy and Jeff decided to pay Tommy Dreamer a visit before they went back home. Now Randy had been at Raven's house before, but the exact address was completely alluding him. Besides, the rumor mill from a couple months back said that Raven had moved to some undisclosed location. But if there was anyone that could help them find the crazy bird man, it was Tommy.

It was Beulah who answered the door. "Hi guys. What are you doing here?"

"We need to see Tommy," Randy said immediately. He was in no mood to mess around.

"Cookie!" Jack said. He pointed to one of Tommy's daughters, who was eating a cookie. "Me cookie!"

Beulah looked at Jeff. "Can he have one?"

Jeff nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. Tommy's in the garage if one of you wants to go talk to him."

"I'll go," Randy said to Jeff. "You get Jack his cookie." He kissed his Rainbow Haired Warrior and his son before walking around to the garage. Tommy was there trying to work on some old car. "Tommy, we need to talk."

Tommy looked up from his work. "Uh oh. What happened now?"

"Raven sent Jack a dead bird for his birthday."

Obviously, that was not what Tommy had been expecting to hear. "Okay, that's a new one for Raven," he said slowly. He grabbed a rag that was sitting on the roof of the car and used it to wipe his hands off. "Did he send it by mail or did you actually see him?"

"A girl that works for Chuck E. Cheese saw him."

Tommy nodded. "Okay. So we have the first confirmed Raven sighting in months and he's now giving out fucked up birthday presents. He's definitely grown more twisted."

Randy frowned. There was something about the way Tommy was acting that didn't feel right. "What do you mean it's the first confirmed Raven sighting in months?"

"Dude, he's been AWOL for awhile now. Nobody knows where he's been. Stevie called my house about a month ago terrified about something but by the time I got over there, he was gone. There was no sign of a struggle, so there wasn't much the police could do."

"But what does that have to do with the dead bird Jack got?"

"Well Sandman's theory is that Raven is rebuilding his Flock. If that's the case…" Tommy shuddered. "Randy, he probably feels like you owe him something. Remember when he said he considered him telling you where X was as a favor? Well, maybe the bird is his way of telling you he wants to collect."

Randy growled. He didn't care what Raven thought. The bastard had crossed a line by even thinking about Jack. "Is there anyway we can find out where he is now?"

Tommy opened his mouth to answer when a car screeched to a halt right in front of Tommy's house. Sandman got out of the car and started waving Tommy over. "Dreamer, come here! I found Raven!"

Randy and Tommy quickly walked over to the obviously drunk blonde man. "Where is he?" Tommy asked.

"He's in some abandoned warehouse up on Ash Street," Sandman replied. He looked at Randy. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Raven sent my son a dead bird."

Sandman snorted. "At least he didn't kidnap the poor kid and turn him against you. So are you guys coming with me or not? I found Lupus trying to sneak into my house and I know Raven put him up to it. Bird man is going to get his ass kicked so bad that he's not going to know what hit him."

Tommy and Randy quickly went into the house long enough to tell Jeff and Beulah where they were going. Then they got in Sandman's car and the three of them were off on their way to find Raven. Randy stared out the window with his fists clenched tightly. Sandman wasn't going to get a chance to get his hands on Raven. Randy planned on getting Raven all to himself.

The warehouse door was standing wide open by the time they got there. "That can't be good," Tommy muttered.

Stevie poked his head out the doorway. "Come on," he said. "The boss is expecting you."

"Oh Stevie, you stupid putz," Sandman said. It almost sounded like he pitied the clueless man. "I thought you were done taking orders from Raven."

Stevie just shrugged and walked away. Tommy and Sandman exchanged worried looks but Randy went ahead and entered the warehouse. He wasn't scared of Raven or his little flunkies. He followed Stevie until they came into the room Raven was sitting in.

"Hello Randy," Raven said pleasantly. He was acting like this was a social visit.

Randy pushed passed Stevie and the Blue Meanie, grabbed Raven by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "What the fuck is your problem? Jack is only fucking one. He doesn't need to be a part of your sick little games."

Raven smirked. "Actually he does. You see Randy, you took a very loyal disciple from me when you killed X. He was like a son to me."

"Well, your "son" tried to kill me and raped my husband," Randy growled. "I'm not sorry about killing him."

"Which is why I'm not going to be sorry for what I want."

"What in the hell does that mean?"

Raven chuckled. "Oh Randy. You don't get it yet? Let me explain it to you then. You see, I gave up X so you could get your precious little Jeff back. Now it's your turn to give something up."

"Oh you son of a bitch," Sandman growled. He and Tommy were in the room now. Apparently he had figured out what Raven wanted. How the drunk did that, Randy wasn't sure. Raven wasn't telling him a whole lot.

Raven grinned. "What I want Randy Orton, is a new son. A new son that I can shape in my image, just like I shaped X. What I want you to give me is your son Jack."

Randy just stared at the older man in shock. He couldn't possibly be serious. But then Randy looked into his eyes and saw he was. "No way," he said immediately. "I'm not giving you Jack."

"Of course you won't, which is why I'm using the term "give" very loosely. You see, you owe me a debt Randy. The only thing I will accept is little Jack. Whether you give him willingly or I have to take him myself is all up to you."

"Son of a bitch," Tommy said in disbelief. "What in the hell is your problem Raven? You can't do this. This is the man's son we're talking about here."

Sandman snorted. "Oh come on Dreamer. Stealing kids is what he's good at."

Raven grinned at Sandman. "You would know, wouldn't you Jim?"

Randy punched Raven right in the face. His entire body was shaking in anger. "I don't care what you think I owe you," he snarled. "But you are going to stay away from my son."

"Or what?" Raven said defiantly. He was actually laughing. "You can't stop me Randy. You've never been able to protect Jeff for very long. What makes you think you can keep Jack safe?"

That last comment was the straw that broke Randy's back. He kicked Raven in the nuts as hard as he could, sending the older man down to his hands and knees. Then he punted Raven in the head as hard as he could. He put all his strength into that kick because he wanted Raven to get one thing perfectly straight: nobody fucked with his family.

"Oh boy," Tommy said with a sigh. He didn't look as happy as he normally did when he saw Raven get his ass kicked. "Randy, I don't think that's going to stop him from going after Jack. He's too sick and twisted to care about an ass kicking."

Randy looked at Sandman, who nodded in confirmation. _Well shit_, he thought to himself. _The bastards are right. This is definitely not going to end well._


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff didn't like the bad feeling that was had been in his stomach for the past day. Randy hadn't said a word about what Raven had wanted, which was not a good sign. All he did was put extra locks on the doors and replaced their regular windows with ones made out of bulletproof glass. That was an even worse sign. Jeff had tried to ask what was wrong, but Randy refused to talk. He just went from one task to the next with a determination that frightened Jeff.

"Come on Jack, lay down," Jeff said. He was trying to put Jack down for his afternoon nap. Unfortunately, despite the fact he really needed it, Jack wasn't going down without a fight.

"Blue!" Jack said stubbornly. "Blue!"

"You can watch _Blues Clues_ after your nap." He tried to lay Jack down in his crib. Jack just began to scream and have a huge temper tantrum. Jeff groaned and rested his head against the crib railing. He loved Jack to death; he really did. But Jack had been a little monster all day and since Randy had been busy with doing stuff to the house, Jeff had gotten the full brunt of it. He was at the point where he wanted to put Jack down and have a tantrum too. That was how frustrated he was.

"Here, let me take him," Randy said. He had slipped in the room without being heard. "You look like you're ready to snap."

"Thank you," Jeff said gratefully. He handed Jack to Randy and kissed his husband before bailing the hell out of there. He retreated to the empty bedroom he and Randy shared and collapsed on the bed. It felt so nice to be alone at the moment. As much as he loved being a dad, there were days that he wanted to pull his own hair out. This was definitely one of the worst ones he had went through in awhile.

Randy joined him about a half hour later. "Jack tired himself out," he said. He laid down on the bed and pulled Jeff into his arms. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that all by yourself today. I just had to make sure the house was safe."

Jeff frowned. "But why?" he asked. "What's wrong with our house? Why have you been acting so weird?"

"Jeff, I don't know how to explain this to you."

"Randy just tell me. Don't fucking sugar coat it and just spit it out."

"Fine. Raven wants to take Jack away from us. Since I killed X, he wants to take Jack."

Jeff just stared at Randy in shock. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. "What do you mean he wants to take Jack? We're his parents! He's got no legal right to him."

Randy chuckled humorlessly. "I didn't say he wanted to take Jack legally."

Jeff sat straight up. Out of all the things Randy could have said, sharing the news that a psycho wanted to kidnap their son was not what Jeff needed to hear. "He wants to kidnap our son?" The words were very hard to say. "He can't do that Randy! We can't let him do that!"

"I kicked his ass and gave him a concussion. I'm hoping that knocked some sense into him. If it didn't, well then that's where the extra locks and the new windows will come in handy."

Jeff shook his head. "There's no knocking sense into Raven," he said desperately. He got up and looked out the window. It already felt like they were being watched now. "He's a complete psycho! If he wants Jack, he'll do everything he can to take him."

Randy pulled Jeff away from the window and sat him back down on the bed. "Jeff listen to me," Randy said quietly. "Raven is not as smart as he thinks he is. He made a mistake by telling me what he wanted. We know what he's after and we're not going to let him get it. Okay? We're going to do everything we can to keep Jack safe."

Jeff nodded. He knew Randy really meant that. Randy would kill for Jack. Everybody knew that. But everybody also knew how Raven was. If they didn't know from first hand experience, they knew the stories. Tommy and Sandman had made sure everybody had been warned. The picture they had painted was not a pleasant one. Raven truly was an psychotic genius. And Jeff knew from personal experience that if a psycho wanted something, he got it. One way or another, he managed to get it.

_No, not Jack_, Jeff thought desperately. _He can't take Jack. We can't let him have our baby._ He glanced out the window. Sitting in the tree in their yard was not something he wanted to see at the moment. Right now, it was a worse omen than a black cat.

It was a black raven.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's head was still throbbing several days later. Randy's punt had given him a concussion, but he had refused to go to the hospital. He wasn't going to give Randy and Jeff that kind of satisfaction. So he stayed inside the boiler room and did a lot of thinking. He knew very well that Randy and Jeff would not willingly give Jack up. No matter what he did, they would not give little Jack up. That baby was precious to them. Even though he wasn't their biological child, they showed him the kind of love Raven never received from his real parents. It was enough to reopen some old wounds and made him want to hurt the bastards more.

"Boss?" Stevie said hesitantly as he came into the room. "Hey Boss? Meanie and I were thinking--"

"Stop right there Richards," Raven ordered. "You don't even have to finish that sentence. I don't want to hear it. I know what happens when you and Meanie try to think."

Stevie pouted his lips. "But Boss, it was a really good plan! We were thinking of ways to get Jack."

Raven growled and glared up at his flunky. "Richards, I am not going to tell you this again. You are an imbecile and will only do what I tell you when I tell you to do it. I will come up with the plans and I will get Jack myself. Do you understand me?"

Stevie nodded.

"Good," Raven said irritably. He stood up, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling his aching head was giving him. "Is the car waiting for us?"

"Yeah. Chasity's waiting for us right now."

Raven nodded his approval and walked out of the room. Randy had no idea what he had sent in motion when he had attacked Raven. Raven had been brooding about the attack for days and had decided drastic action needed to be taken. Randy needed to punished. But taking Jack wasn't the punishment. That was the payment. The person he was picking up was the punishment. The person had been waiting a long time to get his hands on Randy and Jeff, and he was perfectly willing to go along with whatever Raven said to do just that.

_For once, I'm going to have a useful flunky_, Raven thought to himself. _That's going to be a nice change of pace_.

XXXXXXXXX

"Raven is a sick bastard," Matt proclaimed. "What the fuck is he thinking? He can't just take your kid!"

Jeff nodded in agreement. He, Jack and Randy had gone over to Matt's house for a barbeque. Randy was outside helping Gil with the food. Katie was talking to Gil's Jamaican friend and Jack was playing in the grass with Aaron and Jenny. Shannon, Shane and some other old friends of theirs were there too. "I know," he said. "I could hardly believe it myself. It scares me man."

"What are you guys going to do?" Matt asked sympathetically.

"We're going to try to get a restraining order against him tomorrow. I mean, I know it might not do a whole lot of good, but it'll at least be something. Then…I don't know. Maybe we can find some way to discourage him. Or maybe if we just keep Jack away from him long enough, he'll just get frustrated and give up."

"Well I'll help keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Matt assured him. "The only good thing about all this is that Raven usually has idiots working for him. If he's got Stevie Richards and Blue Meanie backing him up, he's bound to screw this up."

Jeff managed a small smile. Matt had a good point. Raven himself was scary, but he had a bunch of idiots helping him. One of them had to screw up sooner or later and then hopefully they could turn it around and use it against Raven. He liked that idea so much he temporarily forgot his worry and started talking to Matt about the upcoming shows they were going to be in. Little did he know that Raven's plan was taking a very sick and unpredictable turn.

XXXXXXXX

Raven was sitting in the front seat of the car with Chasity at the wheel. Stevie was in the backseat. The Blue Meanie, Nova and Lupus were back at the warehouse. There wasn't room to take them all. Besides, there was no need to do that. This was strictly a pick-up mission. They were getting their new guy and getting out.

"Look at the smoke Boss," Stevie said. He leaned forward and pointed at the windshield. Up ahead, they could see the fire coming from the jail. The fire had been a well planned event that was only meant to distract everybody from what was really going on. Raven watched the smoke move up into the air until he saw their man. He had a self satisfied look on his face. He got into the car and just grinned.

"Get us out of here," Raven said to Chasity. He turned back to look at the new arrival as the car took off. "So how does it feel to be free?"

Christian gave him a sadistic smile. "It feels good my friend. It feels pretty damn good."


	5. Chapter 5

Randy was glad when his match was over. Ever since Raven threatened Jack, he hadn't been able to relax unless he had his eyes right on his son. He walked backstage as fast as he could to find a smiling Jeff and Jack waiting for him.

"Jack, Daddy won his match," Jeff told Jack. "Daddy won his match. What do you think of that buddy?"

"Daddy," Jack said, reaching out for Randy.

Randy took Jack into his arms and grinned at him. "Did you have fun with Dada and Grandpa Mark?"

"Grandpa!" Jack said, pointing down the hallway. As it turned out, Mark was coming their way.

"Hey Poppa Mark," Jeff said. He frowned when he saw the look on Mark's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Mark shook his head. "I've got some bad news for you guys."

"What kind of bad news?" Randy asked. In his mind, it couldn't be worse than finding out Raven wanted to kidnap Jack.

"Christian escaped from jail."

Okay, maybe that was pretty close to being almost as bad as the Raven thing. "What?" Randy gasped. "How did he manage that?"

"I don't know. There was some sort of fire and he must have slipped out somehow. Nobody really knows."

Jeff slumped down against the wall. "No," he moaned. He shook his head violently. "This can't be happening. Not him. Anybody but him."

Randy quickly handed Jack to Mark and pulled his husband into his arms. "Shhh, it's going to be okay," he said quietly. "It's going to be okay."

"He's going to come after us Randy," Jeff whispered desperately. "He's going to come after us and he's going to hurt us."

"I'm not going to let him do that," Randy tried to assure him. "I won't let him do it." Unfortunately though, he knew Jeff was right. Christian was not the type of man who forgave or forgot. He was going to want them to pay for putting him in jail. _Jesus, when things go to hell for us, they REALLY go to hell,_ he thought bitterly. _Can't anything just stay okay for once? Why does everything have to go wrong?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stevie put his finger on his lips and motioned for Meanie to be quiet. Both of them knew Raven had absolutely no confidence in their abilities to think. Maybe that had been justified in the past, but Stevie wanted to prove him wrong. So he and Meanie had snuck backstage with the intention of stealing Jack and bringing him back to Raven. Unfortunately, neither of them bothered to read which room they were going into (maybe they couldn't even read--nobody really knew for sure) and found a very unpleasant surprise waiting for them.

"I am the Boogeyman and I am coming to get you!" the Boogeyman proclaimed loudly. He stuffed a handful of worms in his mouth and smashed a clock over his head.

"EEEEKKKKKK!" Stevie screamed. "Run Meanie, run!"

Oh yeah, he was leaving all the planning to Raven from now on. It never worked right when he tried it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Christian paced back and forth in his room. His mind had been focused on exactly two people ever since he had escaped from jail: Jeff and Randy. He was going to kill Randy and he was going to make Jeff watch it. But he wasn't going to kill Jeff, at least not right away. He was going to make sure Jeff was absolutely pleading for death by the time he was done with him.

He was so focused on those two, he didn't even care about not getting his hands on the kid. What was his name again? Oh yeah, it was Jack. Yeah, he didn't care about the little snot head. As far as he was concerned, Raven could have him. That would make Jeff and Randy miserable, which would make him happy.

"Stevie snuck out you know," Christian told Raven.

Raven rolled his eyes. "I know. I'm going to beat the shit out of him when he gets back. I told him that you and I would take care of everything."

Christian raised his eyebrows. "And when exactly are we going to do that? Because I'm really starting to feel a little antsy."

"Soon Christian. Before the week is over, we'll have the Orton-Hardy family right where we want them."

Christian grinned. "Fantastic." He tossed a knife right into an old picture of Jeff he had pinned up on the wall. The knife went right into Jeff's face. That only made him grin even more. _I haven't forgotten about you Jeffery. I'm coming back for you. I'm going to get you and your little husband if it's the last thing I do._


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff was so tired that he could barely stay awake. The knowledge of having two psychos that wanted to get them was not helping him sleep easy at night. He wished he could just rest again. He hated having to be constantly on guard.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked. He was driving them to a show in Pittsburgh. Jack was asleep in the back seat.

"I think we should go stay with Mark for awhile," Jeff said. He had been thinking about this all night and it was the option that made him feel the safest.

Randy frowned. "You don't feel safe at home anymore?"

"Christian knows where we live. He's gotten in our house before. Who says he won't manage to do it again?"

"Jeff he's not going to…" Randy's voice trailed off as his eyes wandered up in the rearview mirror. Jeff looked up too. There was a car right on their tail. It was literally inches away from their bumper. "What in the hell is this asshole doing?" Randy muttered. "Why doesn't he just pass us?"

Jeff had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He took off his seatbelt and climbed into the backseat. He squinted his eyes and tried to get a look at the driver. It was hard to do because of the other car's headlights, but he did eventually get a look at the driver. And immediately, he wished he hadn't. "GO RANDY GO! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Jack woke up and started crying. "Jeff what the hell?" Randy asked.

"IT'S CHRISTIAN!"

Christian hit the back of their car at that moment. Jeff let out a yell as Randy put the pedal to the medal. They were in the middle of fucking nowhere so there weren't any cars in sight that could possibly help them. They were all alone with a psycho intent on running them right off the road.

"Randy!" Jeff yelled as Christian hit their car again. He was so scared that he could barely move. All he could do was put his arms around Jack and hang on tightly.

"I'm trying!" Randy told him. He sounded scared to death. "I'm trying baby, I really am."

Jeff risked another look back at Christian. His jaw dropped when he saw Raven stick his head and arm out the passenger's side window. To make things even worse, the psycho had a fucking gun. "Randy!"

Randy lost control of the car as Raven shot the back tire on the right side. They went off the road and hit the nearest tree. Jeff was launched forward and nearly went right out the windshield. He hit his head pretty hard and was actually knocked out for a couple of minutes.

When he came to, all he could see was the blood in his eyes. He wiped it away desperately and tried to sit up. He could hear Jack crying and Randy groaning in pain. "Fuck," he cursed. Every part of his body hurt now. "Shit."

Jack's door opened and Raven stuck half his body in. "Now that had to hurt," he said with a smirk. "But I did tell Randy that I was getting Jack one way or another. It's his fault I had to resort to this."

"No!" Jeff screamed as Raven started taking Jack out of the car seat. He tried even harder to get up and stop the madman despite his injuries, terrified for he well being of his son. "Leave him alone! Raven please!"

Raven picked Jack up and grinned. "Oh quit worrying. It's not like I'm Christian or anything. He's the one with all the DEADLY plans."

At that moment, Randy's door was opened and Christian yanked the nearly unconscious Legend Killer right out of the vehicle. "Christian no! Leave him alone!" He went to look back at Raven but Raven was gone. He had Jack and Christian had his hands on Randy. Jeff didn't know which one to help. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know if there was much he could do in his current state. "Help!" he screamed desperately. "Somebody help!"

"Tie the fucker up!" Christian ordered Stevie and Meanie. "Tie him the fuck up and make sure he doesn't go anywhere." He crawled into the car and grabbed Jeff by the hair. "There you are you little bitch."

"No!" Jeff screamed. He cried out in pain as he was forcibly dragged out of the car. He looked around desperately for Jack but he couldn't see him. He looked at Randy. It looked like his husband had passed out.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Christian growled. He forced Jeff to stand up on his feet. "You cost me everything you little slut! Did you fucking think that you could just grow a pair of balls and then everything would be okay? That's not how it works Jeffey."

"Let me go," Jeff begged. He hated the fact he sounded so scared but he couldn't help it. He was fucking terrified of Christian, especially when he was angry. "Please, you don't want to do this."

Christian smirked. "That's where you're wrong Jeff. I really, really want to do this." He slammed Jeff's head against the side of the car. Jeff tried desperately to stay awake, but he lost the battle when Christian repeated the action. He slipped into unconsciousness, which left him completely unaware of where he and Randy were going to be taken.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt tried to call Jeff for the sixth time that night. His younger brother, along with Randy and Jack, had never made it to the show. Something was definitely wrong. "Shit!" he yelled as he only got Jeff's voicemail once again. He didn't even bother leaving a message again. He had already left five of them. "This isn't good," he announced.

"No kidding," Cody said. He had been calling Randy for the past half hour now. "Randy's not picking up either. Something happened to them."

"Like what?" Mickie asked.

"Well they've got two psychos after them," Phil said. "One wants their kid and the other wants them dead. We need to ask ourselves who could get to our boys first: Raven or Christian."

"Or maybe they got there at the same time," Mark suggested. He had been sitting and brooding in the corner for awhile now. "I hate to be the pessimistic one, but I'm starting to think Raven had something to do with Christian's escape."

"What makes you say that?" Kofi asked.

"Well think about it. Raven wants Jack, he needs to get both Randy and Jeff out of the way and he can't rely on his own flunkies to get the job done right. Christian probably wants to kill Randy and Jeff for putting him in jail and he's nuts, which makes him the kind of person Raven would definitely turn to for help. It's what I would do if I was in that psycho's shoes."

Matt shuddered. He didn't even want to think about those two joining up. "That's it, I can't stay here anymore. I have to do something. I have to try to find them"

Mark stood up. "If you go looking for them, you're never going to find them. You need to look for Raven's weak link who can tell us where Jeff, Randy and Jack are."

"And who exactly is the weak link we need to find?"

"Stevie. Slap him around for two seconds and he'll tell us everything he knows."

Matt nodded in determination. "Okay. Let's find us a clueless putz then."

XXXXXXXX

Jeff did not like the room he and Randy were currently trapped in. It was cold, it was made out of concrete and it contained a bed and Christian's old toys, which told Jeff everything he needed to know about his ex-boyfriend's intentions. "Randy wake up," he pleaded. He cradled his husband's head in his lap. "Please wake up baby."

Randy groaned and opened his eyes. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Jack?"

"Raven's got him." Just saying the words made Jeff want to cry and throw up at the same time. His poor sweet innocent Jack was in the hands of a psycho. There was no telling where Raven was going to take him or what he intended to do.

Randy's eyes narrowed in anger. "Fucking bastard. I'll kill him." He tried to sit up but his injuries wouldn't really allow him to do that. "Where are we at?"

"I don't know. Christian brought us here. I don't even know if we're at the same place as Raven and Jack." Jeff blinked back his tears. Sitting and crying wasn't going to do any good. He and Randy had to find a way to get out of there. They had to find a way to save Jack.

Christian came back at that moment. "Aw, look at the sweet couple," he said sarcastically. "It's Jeff and Randy, the fucked up saga that never ends."

"Where the fuck are we, you psychotic bastard?" Randy snapped. Even in his weakened state, he tried to put himself between Christian and Jeff.

"We're some place where nobody is going to find either of you," Christian replied. He grinned at them. "You both should have just killed me when you had the chance. If you had, maybe you would still have your son right now."

Jeff glared at him. "Where is he? Where's Jack?"

Christian shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. Raven wanted him so I let him take the brat. You should be grateful that Raven wants Jack to be his disciple. If he didn't, I would have taken the snot head and made you both watch as I snapped his puny little baby neck."

Jeff didn't realize he had gotten up until he was yelling and charging at Christian out of pure rage. But the rage blinded him of the fact that Christian saw him coming, and he received a hard knee right to his face. The blow knocked him silly and he collapsed on the floor in a daze.

"Oh Jeff," Christian said in exasperation. "Fighting me has never done you any bit of good. It always comes back to haunt you in the end." He picked Jeff up and tied him up against one of the bed posts. "Well, in this case, it's really going to end up haunting Randy."

"Leave him alone Christian," Jeff begged. He hated begging, but he didn't want to see Randy get hurt. "Please, you can do anything you want to me, just leave Randy alone."

Christian smirked. "I will do whatever I want to you Jeff. But I'm going to have some fun with your husband first."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it'll hurt you." Christian put his mouth so close to Jeff's ear that Jeff could feel his hot breath on his neck. "And hurting you is fun." Christian began to laugh. "Welcome to my nightmare Jeff. I hope you like it because you're not ever leaving. Not alive, anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

Randy did his best to scoot back away from Christian. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he was in deep trouble. "What the fuck do you want from me you sick bastard?" he asked. He looked around for anything he could grab and use as a weapon. So far, he wasn't seeing anything that was within reach.

Christian grinned at him. "I want to have a little fun." He kicked Randy directly in the ribs. "We're going to have a whole bunch of fun before you die Randall."

Randy groaned in pain as his ribs got kicked again. He kept trying to scoot away from Christian even though there was no point. He didn't have the strength to stop Christian from doing what he wanted to do. He was fucked. Really, really fucked.

"Leave him alone!" Jeff yelled. He was struggling to get out of the ropes that restrained him. "Don't fucking touch him!"

"Shut up Jeff," Christian snapped. "I'll do whatever I want to Randy."

"You are such a bitch Christian," Jeff snapped. "I bet they made you a bitch in jail, weren't you? Some big guy named Tank probably had a lot of fun with you, didn't he?"

Randy stared at Jeff in shock. "Jeff, shut up!" he pleaded. He could not believe Jeff was directing all those words at Christian. Had he gone completely insane?

Christian began to laugh. "Oh I get what you're trying to do Jeff. You're trying to get me to hurt you instead of Randy by pissing me off." He shook his head. "I'm too smart for that Jeff. You should have learned that by now." He kicked Randy in the ribs. "Don't move Orton. I've got a special surprise for you."

Randy groaned in pain and clutched his ribs as Christian walked across the room to get the "surprise". He had to somehow find the strength to incapacitate Christian long enough to get himself and Jeff out of there. He looked up at Jeff, who was staring at Christian fearfully. Jeff knew exactly how far Christian could take things. He had once barely survived dating the bastard. Randy tried to pull himself to his feet but couldn't do it. Between the car crash and the beating Christian had been giving him, he didn't have any strength left in his body.

"Here it is!" Christian said happily. He turned back around to reveal that he was now holding a cat of nine tails whip. "It really has been too long since I've gotten to use this."

"No," Jeff said in horror. He shook his head. "Don't do it Christian. Please don't do it."

Christian grinned at Randy. "Jeff's afraid of this thing. I always had to use it on him because he could never behave himself. Now come over here Randy."

"Leave him alone Christian!" Jeff said desperately. "You don't have to do this."

"Come on Randy. I'll show a little mercy if you come here willingly."

"He's lying Randy. He always lies."

Christian raised the whip and smacked Jeff right in the face with it. Jeff cried out in pain. The whip immediately raised welts on the side of his face. "Shut up you little whore. I'm not going to tell you again."

Randy kicked at Christian's knee but Christian managed to catch his foot. "That's not very nice Randy," the blonde man said. He dragged Randy out to the middle of the room and ripped his shirt off. Randy kept trying to kick and hit at Christian but the first hit he got from the whip made him stop and scream. It was one of the most painful things he had ever felt in his life. He tried once again to get away from Christian, but Christian wasn't letting him get away. He just kept hitting Randy over and over again, tearing the skin off Randy's body and leaving bloody welts behind.

"Stop it!" Jeff yelled. "Christian stop! Please stop!"

Christian looked up at Jeff. Randy was scared to see that "Captain Charisma" was looking at Jeff with the same possessive look Adam used to give him. "You want me to stop Jeff?" Christian asked. "What are you prepared to do to make me leave Randy alone?"

Jeff gulped. "Anything."

Randy shivered at the smile that came over Christian's face. This wasn't going to be good. This wasn't going to be good at all.

XXXXXXX

Mark slammed Stevie up against the wall. He, Matt and Tommy had caught the little twerp at Dairy Queen all by himself. They had dragged him off against his will and brought him to Tommy's house. "I'm not going to ask you nicely again Richards," Mark growled. "Where are Jeff, Randy and Jack?"

"I can't tell you!" Stevie whined. "Raven will kill me."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T START TALKING BOY!" Mark roared. He grabbed Stevie's fingers and bent them all back until they broke. Stevie howled in pain and almost passed out but Mark slapped him back to consciousness. "There won't be enough of you for Raven to even spit on if you don't tell me where they are."

"Okay, okay!" Stevie said. He was caving, just like Mark knew he would. "Raven's got Jack at the old ECW arena. That's the new hideout."

"What about Randy and Jeff?"

"I don't know."

Mark growled and started to grab the fingers on Stevie's other hand.

"I'm telling the truth!" Stevie yelled quickly. "I swear I'm telling the truth! Christian dropped us off at the arena and then took off again with Randy and Jeff. I never heard where he's staying. The only thing I heard him say was that the place smelled like molasses."

Mark nodded and pushed Stevie towards Tommy. "Don't let him get away. Tie him up if you have to. We can't let him tip Raven off."

Tommy nodded and grabbed Stevie by the hair. "Come on Richards. You're coming with me."

"So now what do we do?" Matt ask. "Do we split up and have half of us go after Jeff and Randy and the other half go after Jack?"

"I don't know," Mark said. He was trying to think what could make a building smell like molasses. "Whiskey."

"Oh good, I'm not the only one who needs a drink," Matt said. "Let's ask Tommy if we can raid his booze stash."

"No you idiot, Christian's got Jeff and Randy in a brewery. When you cook up whiskey, it makes the whole place smell like molasses."

"Oh. But which brewery does he have them at?"

"One that's abandoned obviously." He knew that didn't help much but it was a start.

Matt nodded. "Okay, but what about Jack? How are we going to sneak past Raven?"

"You're not. I'll do it for you."

Matt and Mark turned around to find a kid no older than nineteen looking at them. "Who the hell are you?" Mark asked.

"Tyler Fullington, at your service. Former disciple of Raven, the proud son of the drunken Sandman and the director of covert operations when I need to be. I can have Jack back with you in no time if you pay me with cash or beer." He gave them a serious look. "I would prefer beer though."

Mark sighed. Yup, that was definitely Sandman's son. But if he could get Jack back, Mark would buy him enough beer to last a life time.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler knocked on the doors of the ECW Arena, not feeling half as nervous as he probably should have felt. It may have been about twelve, thirteen years ago, but he remembered how manipulative and dangerous Raven was. He knew if Raven even suspected what he was really up to that he was probably going wind up seriously dead. But he also knew that if anyone could fool Raven, he had the best shot at it. All he had to do was make Raven believe that Sandman's drunken antics had gotten too out of control and too violent and he was set. He would have an all access pass to little Jack Orton-Hardy.

It was the Blue Meanie that answered the door. "Oh it's Tyler," he said in that very annoying high pitched voice he had. "What are you doing here Tyler? Are you here to play hide and go seek with Meanie?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten how stupid this blue freak was. "I'm here to see Raven you freak. Is he here?"

Meanie grabbed Tyler by the hand and led him into what used to be the ECW locker room. Raven was there and he was holding Jack. Now Jack may have been only a year old, but he already did not seem to like Raven. _Smart kid, _Tyler noted to himself. _His little baby brain can sense Raven is bad news._

Raven looked up and stared at Tyler. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were with Sandman now."

"I was," Tyler said. "But I'm tired of dealing with his drunken ass. I'm tired of cleaning up his messes. Until he cleans his act up, I want nothing to do with him."

Raven smirked. "Well we all know that will never happen." He stood up, completely ignoring the fact that Jack obviously wanted to be put down. "But that doesn't explain why you came to me."

Tyler shrugged. "I don't have anywhere else to go. Mom kicked me out a few years ago. She still as big a bitch as ever, in case you're wondering."

"So Mommy kicked you out, you can't stand Daddy again, so you come to me for help," Raven said, summing up the bullshit Tyler was feeding him. "Sandman is going to be so heartbroken when he learns that you're here."

Tyler smirked as evilly as he could. "Who says I care what he thinks anymore?"

Raven chuckled. "You always were a good kid Tyler. Alright, make yourself at home. I'll be back in here in a little bit. I've got some calls to make."

Tyler watched Raven walk away with Jack. Phase one of the plan was complete. Phase two was for him to convince Raven to leave Jack alone with him so he could sneak the fuck out of there. He hoped it wouldn't take too long. Being around Raven for extended periods of time tended to warp people's brains. He knew that for a fact; he had spent several years in therapy after being brainwashed by the psycho the first time.

XXXXXXXXX

Matt pounded on Sandman's door. "Are we sure Christian's even keeping them in a brewery in this town?"

Mark shrugged. "Hell if I know. Stevie said he dropped them off at the ECW Arena, which is here in Philly. He wouldn't go too far away from here because he wants his revenge and he wants it now."

Sandman finally answered the door. "What? What do you two want?"

"Are there any abandoned breweries a psycho can sneak into and take hostages with him?" Matt asked quickly.

Sandman blinked a few times. "Well good afternoon to you too Hardy."

"Sandman! Damn it, this is urgent!"

"Okay, okay, let me think here for a minute." He rubbed his head and tried to clear his drunken mind of any distractions. "I think we've got three in this city but there's only one that's truly out of the way where nobody's going to notice anything fishy."

"Where is it?" Mark asked. "Can you get us there?"

"Yeah but you got to drive. I don't got my license back yet."

Matt nodded. "Okay. We'll do whatever. Just help us get there before it's too late."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff winced in pain as Christian shoved him down on his knees. He had been untied from the bedpost and Randy had taken his place there. He flinched as Christian unzipped his pants. He did not want to do what he was going to be forced to end up doing, but he couldn't let Christian keep hurting Randy. He had to suck it up and take one for the team.

"Come on you little bitch," Christian said. He grabbed Jeff by the hair. "Suck me off like a good little slut."

Jeff closed his eyes. It was like their relationship all over again. Knowing Christian would only get angrier the longer he hesitated, he took his captor's cock into his mouth and tried in vain to get this over with as quickly as possible. _I'm sorry Randy, I'm so sorry_, he apologized in his head. _I don't want to do this but I don't have a choice_.

Christian laughed. "Yeah, you've missed this, haven't you Jeff? You've missed being treated like the slut you are. Hey Randy, how do you like seeing this?"

"Fuck you Christian!" Randy growled. "You're a fucking pig!"

Jeff gagged as Christian intentionally started thrusting as hard as possible. The abuse was killing his throat but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Christian's grip was too tight. He was temporarily relieved when Christian pulled out, but that turned into humiliation as Christian came all over his face and hair, painting him into the "slut" he was supposed to be.

"Now that is a work of art," Christian said appreciatively. "You see, it's much easier if you just shut up and take what's coming to you."

Jeff wiped his face off and scowled. "You're going to fucking die for this Christian. I hope you know that."

Christian grinned. "Oh Jeff, I love it when you try to act tough. It's so funny."

Jeff groaned as he was picked up and set down on the bed. He knew what Christian wanted now and it made him sick. He tried to fight his way free because he did not want this to happen again. After the last time with X, he had decided he would rather die than get raped again. "Get off of me!" he yelled. "Damn it Christian!"

"Hey, it's you or Randy," Christian said. "It's all up to you."

The door was kicked open at that moment and a very pissed off Mark and Matt (followed by a drunken Sandman) burst into the room. "Hello Christian," Mark growled. "I think it looks like we need to have another talk about you abusing Jeff here."

Jeff took advantage of the distraction and pushed Christian off so Mark could have free reign. "Randy," he said, trying to sit up and untie his husband.

"I'll get him kid," Sandman assured him. He picked up a knife of Christian's and cut Randy free.

"Jesus, thank God you're alive," Matt said in relief. He hugged Jeff tightly. "You have to stop doing this to me Jeff. I can't take anymore of these kidnapping situations."

Jeff rested his head against Matt's chest. Randy joined the pile and the three of them had their own group hug going on. But there was still something missing. "Jack," Jeff said desperately. "Raven's got Jack."

"We know," Matt said. "We're taking care of it. Tyler's on the case."

Randy frowned. "Tyler?"

"My kid," Sandman explained. "The master of covert operations. He's a good kid, he'll get Jack out of there. Now which one of us is going to be taking Christian back to jail?"

_Snap._

Jeff and everyone else turned around to see that Mark had obviously (and intentionally) broken Christian's neck. "Wait, we were taking him back to jail?" Mark asked innocently.

"I guess we're not now," Matt said. "Seeing as you just killed the hell out of him."

"Yeah, well, he deserved it."

Jeff could not agree more with that statement.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tyler!" Raven yelled. "Tyler come here!"

Tyler sighed and went to go see what Raven wanted. He had been stuck here for a couple of days now and he was beginning to think that he was just going to have to knock Raven unconscious, grab Jack and then make a run for it. "What is it Raven?"

"Stevie's been gone for too long and Christian isn't answering my calls," Raven told him. He handed Jack over. "Watch him while I go find out what's going on."

"Okay," Tyler said as normally as he could. On the inside though, he was yelling in joy. _Fuck yeah! I got the kid! I can get the hell out of here now!_ "Do I need to feed him or anything?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't care. Do whatever you feel like."

Tyler nodded and then watched as Raven left. He made sure the psycho's car was way down the street before letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God," he muttered. He looked at Jack. The poor kid looked so sad and scared. "Do you want to go home to your daddy's?" he asked.

Even though Jack was still a baby, he actually perked up when Tyler mentioned his daddys. "Yeah, you want to go home to them," Tyler said quietly. He walked around carefully, thankful to see that Raven's other cronies were all distracted by whatever was on TV. "Okay little buddy," he whispered as he tiptoed out the front door. He looked around in both directions to make sure the coast was clear. It was thankfully. "Let's get you where you really belong." He made sure he had a really good grip on Jack and then he took off running as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Randy watched as Jeff paced back and forth anxiously. "Baby will you sit down with me?" he finally asked. This had been going on for the past ten minutes. "Your making me have motion sickness over here."

Jeff acted like he hadn't heard him. "Something's gone wrong," he said. He sounded like he was two seconds away from losing it completely. "Raven found out what Tyler was up to and now both he and Jack are in trouble. He's going to kill both of them."

"Don't talk like that!" Matt scolded. "Tyler and Jack are fine. Tyler probably just has to wait for the right time to make his move."

Jeff shook his head. "Jack's probably so scared. He won't understand why Raven wants to hurt him."

Mark got up and shook Jeff as hard as he could. "Stop it," the Deadman ordered. "You stop that nonsense this instant. Jack will be fine. Tyler will get him here safely. Now sit down and stop being hysterical."

Jeff reluctantly sat down and Randy eagerly pulled him into his arms. "It's going to be okay," he assured his husband. "It's going to be okay. Everything always turns out okay in the end."

"Yeah, but they have a tendency to get a whole lot worse before they get better," Jeff said darkly.

Randy sighed and stroked Jeff's hair. He knew that it was no use to try to comfort him anymore. Jeff was bound and determined to believe the worse was going to happen and nothing would shake him from that belief. "Oh Jeff," Randy said under his breath. "I'm sorry baby. I'd change places with Jack in an instant if I could."

There was a knock on the hotel room door. Sandman got up and answered the door. "You little bastard," Randy heard him say. "Why didn't you call sooner? We have been worried sick about you! I was about to get up and hunt you down myself."

"Sorry Dad," Tyler said. He moved past Sandman and grinned at everybody in the room. He was holding Jack in his arms. "I told you guys I could do it."

"Jack!" Jeff yelled. He leapt out of Randy's arms and took the baby into his arms.

"Daddy!" Jack said gleefully.

Randy slowly got up despite the pain he was still in and put his arms around Jeff so they were both hugging Jack. Words could not describe how relieved he felt at the moment. His baby was alive and in one piece. He gave Tyler a thankful look. "Thank you."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, well, it's the least I could do. Now all I need is a beer and a few more therapy sessions and I'll be all set."

Sandman raised his eyebrows. "You actually want to go back to therapy?"

"Being with Raven does strange things to you. But lucky Jack over there isn't going to remember a damn thing about being with the bird man."

Randy kissed Jack's head. He was barely listening to what to what Tyler was saying or Jeff's little baby talk to Jack. He just kept his eyes on his son. _I'm never taking my eyes off of him again_, he vowed. _I'll never do that for the rest of my life._

"Randy?" Jeff said hesitantly. He suddenly sounded scared. "What do we do if Raven comes after him again?"

Randy's eyes widened. That was a good question. He looked down at Jack. Jack just looked at him innocently. He looked at Jeff. Jeff looked scared to death. Then he looked at Matt, Tyler and Sandman. They looked really nervous now. Finally everybody turned to look at Mark. Mark was the only one who didn't look the least bit worried. In fact, he looked downright evil.

"If that happens…we destroy him," he said in a very low and dangerous voice. "Any questions?"

Randy shook his head. "No, I can deal with that. What about you Jeff?"

Jeff's eyes darkened. He looked almost as evil as Mark. "Oh I'm down that. I'm really down with that."

"And if you're not down with that, we have two words for ya," Tyler said jokingly.

"Suck it!" Jack said happily.

Jeff and Randy looked at Jack in shock. "Oh good God," Randy groaned. "I told you we shouldn't have let DX baby-sit him that one time. "Now look what they did. They've corrupted our child."

"Suck it!" Jack said again. "Daddy suck it!"

Sandman chuckled. "Both of your daddies suck it buddy. They've got that shit covered."

Everyone turned around to glare at him. He winced. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes," Matt said. "You really did just do that."

Randy kissed Jack one more time and then he kissed Jeff. "You watch him for a second. I've got two degenerates to kill before we destroy the bird man." He opened the hotel room door and looked around. "HUNTER! SHAWN! YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE DEAD!"


	11. Chapter 11

Raven kicked a cardboard box out of frustration. Everything was all fucked up now. Tommy had turned Stevie into the police for helping with the kidnapping of Randy, Jeff and Jack, Christian was dead and Tyler had run off with Jack. This was not the way Raven had pictured things going down. It pissed him off that things had gone so wrong. What pissed him off even more was the fact that everyone probably believed they had gotten the best of him. What they didn't realize was that he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He wanted Jack back and he was going to get the little bastard back whether anyone liked it or not.

"What are you all standing around for?" he asked Meanie, Nova, Lupus and Chasity. "You know what I want you to do. Don't just stand there and look at me like a stupid child. Let's get moving."

They quickly ran out of the room. They knew he was in no mood to hear any kind of disagreement. He sat there for an extra minute, brooding over his own thoughts. He wasn't trusting his followers with anything too complicated. They were just supposed to cause a distraction, which was what they were best at. He was doing all the real work. And if everything went just right, he would have what he wanted again before the night was over.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you guys really expect Raven to attack again so soon?" Jeff asked. He had Jack wrapped up in a blanket and was holding him tightly in his arms. Randy was sitting next to him, running his hands in his red and black hair. Sandman and Mark were watching out the window while Matt and Tyler stood by the door.

"Dude, I seriously pissed Raven off," Tyler said. He was holding a baseball bat in his hands. "He's not going to wait long to kill me."

"Nobody is going to get killed tonight," Matt assured him.

"Raven might," Mark said darkly.

"Where are the others?" Randy asked. "I thought they would be here by now."

Sandman shrugged. "Ted and Cody are out on a beer run. Tommy said he was on his way. I don't know about anyone else."

"It figures you would know who's on the beer run," Jeff said with a smirk.

Randy leaned back on the bed. Just seconds later, Jack began to cry. "Shhh," Jeff said. He patted Jack on the back. "Don't cry now. It's alright, Daddy's here."

"Oh and here comes the Flock," Sandman sighed. He shook his head. "Incompetent as usual." He frowned. "Oh wait, Meanie is picking up a rock." He pushed Mark out of the way just as a rock came flying through the window.

"Damn," Matt said in amazement. "Meanie can actually throw something with accuracy. I'm impressed."

More rocks came flying through the window, causing everybody to take cover. Tyler opened the room door and found Raven standing on the other side. He had a gun in his hands and he didn't hesitate to shoot Tyler in the chest.

"Tyler!" Sandman yelled.

Raven fired the gun again, barely missing Sandman. "Did you people think you could play me?" he growled. "I ALWAYS win in the end." He pointed the gun at Jeff and Randy. "You hand me Jack now and he lives. If you don't, I shoot him and then everyone else in the room. What's it going to be?"

Jeff stood up. He knew what he had to do. "Well there's just one little problem with your proposition." He threw the blanket down to reveal that he was holding a teddy bear that had been rechristened Jack a couple of hours ago. "I don't actually have Jack with me."

Raven actually looked shocked. "What the hell? But I heard--"

Randy threw the covers off the bed to reveal a tape recorder. He pressed the play button and the sound of a baby's crying filled the room. "Psych," he said triumphantly.

_Two hours earlier_

_"Randy, please stop chasing Shawn and Hunter," Jeff pleaded. He had taken Jack with him to chase his pissed off husband down. "They said they were sorry like five times now."_

_"Yeah, what more do you want Orton?" Hunter asked. "Do you want us to write "We will not teach Jack naughty phrases" one thousand times?"_

_"Maybe," Randy said. He still didn't look happy with the WWE's resident degenerates._

_"Hey, you've got bigger things to worry about at the moment," Shawn pointed out. "Sooner or later, Raven's probably going to come after Jack again. How are you going to stop him?"_

_Jeff realized Shawn was right. He and Randy needed a plan to keep Jack safe. "How would you two like to baby-sit Jack again?"_

_Randy looked confused. "Jeff, what are you doing?"_

_"Raven's going to expect us to have Jack," Jeff explained. "So let's get Jack out of here and let Raven come to us. He'll probably even show up tonight if he wants Jack as badly as I think he does."_

_Randy nodded. "Okay, I see what you're getting at. But what if he's listening in for awhile before he comes in? How do we make him believe Jack is still with us?"_

_"Oooh, I know what you can do!" Shawn said excitedly. "Tape record a baby crying. They all sound the same when they're that young."_

_That sounded like a good idea to Jeff. Still, there was one more thing to consider. "What if he has a gun though? What do we do then?"_

_Hunter grinned. "Don't worry about that. I've got connections that will save you a life or two."_

Tyler groaned as he got up. "Okay, I might kiss Hunter for this thing." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest. "I think I saw my life flashing before my eyes. It's not as fun as they make it sound."

The hotel room door opened again and Cody, Ted, John, Mickie, Miz, Phil, Kofi, Glenn, Tommy and Morrison came in. They all had guns pointed at Raven. "You should have gone with a more subtle plan," Tommy told his arch enemy. "I think you're losing it with your old age."

"Fuck you Dreamer," Raven spat out. He glared at Randy and Jeff. "You two think you've won. But believe me, I always get the last laugh."

"Not this time asshole," John growled. "Now drop the gun or my finger is going to "slip" and you're going to get a bullet in the brain."

Jeff watched as Raven dropped the gun. He was so angry at Raven that he was shaking. Everything that had happened lately had been made possible because of Raven. The dead bird birthday present, Christian's escape from jail, the abduction, the torture, the attempted rape--all of it was because of Raven.

"Jeff--" Randy started to say.

Jeff lashed out and gave Raven the ultimate knock out punch. He felt a couple knuckles break on impact, but he didn't give a shit. "Quote THAT mother fucker," Jeff snarled. He shook his hand a couple of times. "Owie. I hurt my hand."

Randy carefully kissed Jeff's knuckles. "Poor baby." Then he glared at his husband. "I was going to do that. You stole my thunder."

"Sorry Randy," Jeff said. "But this time it was my turn to deck the bad guy."

"So what are we going to do with him now?" Miz asked.

Sandman and Tommy grinned evilly. "Leave him to us," Tommy said. He threw the unconscious Raven over his shoulder and he and Sandman left the room.

Tyler just shook his head. "I have a feeling that whatever is about to happen is not going to be pretty. It's not going to be pretty at all."


	12. Chapter 12

Randy sat and watched the news report the next morning in amusement. Raven had been found tied naked to a cross outside the old ECW Arena. He had a crow of barbed wire on his head and somebody had whipped the shit out of him with a belt. The police had taken him to the prison since he was wanted for harboring a fugitive, kidnapping and vehicular assault. Randy personally thought that Sandman helping to crucify Raven was a nice touch, seeing as how Raven did it to him once.

"Thank God it's over," Jeff said. He was sitting next to Randy on the couch. Jack was in his room taking a nap. "I fucking hope he stays locked up forever."

"I do too," Randy agreed. He wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "If anyone deserves it, it's him."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, he does."

Randy frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're a terrible liar. Something's still bothering you."

Jeff sighed. "I just…I don't know. It seems like everything is going to be okay now and I really want to believe it will be. But something always comes along and ruins things. Christian, Adam, Russ, Tomko, X, Raven…"

"But they're all gone," Randy said to him. "Raven's the only one still alive out of all those people. Look, baby, shit is always going to happen. It's just a sad fact of life. We just have to deal with it as it happens."

"I know but--"

Randy cut him off with a kiss. "You were saying?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

Jeff panted for a moment and then grinned. "I was talking?"

Randy smirked. "Ha! I'm still the only one who can shut you up."

"Yeah, because you cheat," Jeff pouted.

"Well do you mind that kind of cheating?"

"No." Jeff grinned mischievously before pulling Randy in for another kiss. Randy was just starting to pull Jeff's shirt over his head when they were interrupted by a very familiar cry.

"Dada! Dada!"

Randy froze and looked at the direction his son's room was in. "Give us ten minutes kiddo!"

"Randy! He needs one of us now!" Jeff scolded. He gave Randy one more kiss before getting up and going to check on Jack."

"But I need some lovin' right now!" Randy whined. He sighed in frustration. This was the downside to having kids. It cut directly into their nookie time. "Can't you drop him off at Matt's or something?"

Jeff brought Jack out to the living room. "What happened to us not letting him out of our sight ever again?"

"Well I said that when I wasn't horny so I obviously wasn't in my right state of mind!"

Jeff grinned and kissed Jack. "Listen to your daddy over there. He's being silly." He looked at Randy. "Don't worry. We'll get plenty of nookie. We're going to need it if we're going to have more kids." He took Jack into the kitchen so he could feed the little guy.

Randy's eyes widened. Wait, when did they discuss having more kids? There was a discussion about that? He didn't remember having that discussion. Jesus, if they kept adopting kids he was never going to get laid again. "Uh Jeff? Sweetheart?" He got up and went into the kitchen. "When exactly did we talk about having more kids?"

"Oh we've talked about it several times," Jeff said cheerfully. "I said I wanted like twenty but we agreed that ten was a more manageable number."

Randy made a high pitched noise and nearly fainted. Ten? Good God, he must have been drunk when he agreed to that. But Jeff looked so happy and he didn't want to spoil that…

Jeff burst out laughing. "Randy I'm kidding! I just wanted to see how you would react. We've never talked about having more kids. Fuck, I'm not even ready for any other besides Jack here and I'm never going to be ready for ten.

"Oh thank God," Randy said in relief. He smacked Jeff on the ass. "You're evil, you know that?"

"Thank you. I'm taking that as a compliment."

"I'm going to get you later for that little trick, I hope you know that."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Jack started making DX crotch chopping motions, which wasn't really successful because he was in his high chair. "Suck it! Suck it!"

Randy and Jeff looked at each other before groaning. "Son of a bitch," Randy muttered. "I told them to un-teach him that." He went into the laundry room and grabbed the shovel. "You keep him hear. I'm going on a DX killing expedition."


End file.
